


Normal

by Succulentwritings_official



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Angst, Brad Majors to the rescue, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi Chapter, OT3, Polyamory, Smut, attempted rape/noncon, janet Weiss is tored and bisexual, sad frank is sad, sassy Frank N. Furter, these poor babes are trying they really are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official
Summary: Frankenfurter isn'ts killed that night but he is stranded on this strange planet Earth with no place to goOf course what is he to do but beg the people he once ensnared for help...
Relationships: Brad Majors/Janet Weiss, Frank N. Furter/Brad Majors, Frank N. Furter/Brad Majors/Janet Weiss, Frank N. Furter/Everyone, Frank N. Furter/Janet Weiss, Past Columbia/Frank N. Furter, Past Frank N.Furter/Rocky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Normal

In all honesty it was awkward. Sitting there in doctor Everet Scott's Mercedes, all of them at least in fishnets and a homicidal alien sitting in the backseat next to a very nervous Janet Weisse. Brad drove as Everet passed out in the passenger seat from exhaustion. The air was thick and everyone was ashamed of themselves that evening.

Nobody spoke until they got to Everet's estate where Janet and Brad were supposed to be all along. Janet sniffles and rubs her exposed arms, already stripped off those shimmering gloves and sloppily wiped the paint off her face, leaving soft blue tear streaks mocking Frank's own. Nobody spoke until Frank did 

" They killed my rocky...They could have killed me " he said in a pathetic tone, like someone had desperately hurt his feelings. Brad had a stern face, but couldn'r come to look at himself since the painted mask hasn't worn off yet. 

" If I had any sense left after what you've done I would have let them " 

Both Janet and Frank cringed at his crossness, especially Janet, knowing Brad to be such a nice guy...guess some things changed in all of them after tonight. Brad tugged on the jacket he had found nearly torn in half in the rubble of the ruins of Frankenfurter's palace. Janet's cardigan had been torn to shreds but despite her shivering, Brad had grabbed it up in an instant, even after making eye contact with his little fiance. He needed something familiar. He needed it to know that he was still Brad Majors

He woke Scott and the man snorted to signify he was awake, looking around with wide eyes " Mein gott Brad...Wh-where are we? " 

" were back at your estate, Doctor Scott...we best get you inside " 

Scottie let out a low huff and sat up, looking at his home " Fetch me my wheelchair, would you? " Brad nodded and looked over to Frank and Janet who were standing a little too close. Brad grabbed Janet's hand and pulled her along, Franken inhaling and running after them, his ankles wobbling as his heels tripped on the gravel. Brad looked back at him, sneering 

" You stay out here- " 

" Brad…," Janet peeped, tucking her hair behind her ear and shuddering, Brad's face softening a bit as she looked up at him, looking as soft and innocent as when this whole mess started. But he could see in her eyes that she had changed. He just wanted to hold onto as much as he could.  
" Let him come inside...we don't...want him to run off " 

Brad looked over at him, his hands grasping at his biceps and frowning slightly, brad huffing through his nose  
" Fine…You stay close… " Franken nodded and stepped behind them, Brad opening the door and taking out the wheelchair for scott  
" You two stay in here " He went out to go fetch Everett, leaving janet and franken alone 

" You aren't mad at me, are you, Janet? " He breathed, making the young woman shoot a look at him

" Mad!? I- " She wanted to sound angry, but really she just sounded like a yippy puppy, then bleeding off into a soft whimper " I… " she turned away from him with a frown, shaking gently " I don't know...I think I am. I should be. I...i want to be " 

Frankenfurter looked down at his shoes and clicked them together " im sorry Janet...but you looked beautiful this evening " he looked over at her with a tiny smile, the young girl giving him the side eye, a tiny smile came to her face as well, before disappearing as she wiped away the paint and dust from below her eyes. 

Brad opened the door and both of them made room for him, Janet rushing to grab him a blanket. Everet had a sort of strange look on his face as he looked between them all.

" You um...You should all get cleaned up. There's clothes in my guest bedroom I've set up for you brad and janet...and im sure we can find something for...for you Franken " The three looked at each other, brad helping Everett to his room, leaving Franken and Janet alone again, until one of the butlers came to usher the three upstairs so Everet's caretakers could do their job while the others relaxed. They gave an odd look to Franken as they ushered him upstairs, leading them all to the same room. Brad had immediately went to the bathroom to clean his face 

" I'll get your clothes dear " She said before he slammed the door. Franknstein slowly padded over to the bed and sat down, not wanting to get the bed dirty. Janet got some clothes out for her and Brad, leaving the closet door wide open. He looked over to her and slipped out of his heels, going over to the closet to see one of Janet's cute skirts, smiling softly and laying it over his hips to try it out. Janet walked over and put a hand on his, seeing how calm and even slightly pleased he was at modeling her skirt. She pulled away and let him do what he wanted, watching him put on her filly shirts that were much too small on him, tying it around his ribs. He looked very pretty.

But when Brad came out he had nothing positive to say " Take that off… " he growled. franken looked over at him with wide eyes 

" You said to get dressed " 

" Not in my wife's clothes " He pointed out and came over to him, grabbing at the shirt he was wearing, Franken slapping him across the face hard. Brad cried out and punched him in the nose making him gasp dramatically, hands flying and Frankenfurter reaching for Brad's throat. Janet let out a loud shriek, the both of them stopping to look over at her in surprise

" Stop it, stop it both of you! " She cried out, tears running down her face, sobbing into her hands.

Brad breathed hard and pushed frankenfurter back against the wall " Get out of those clothes and into normal ones or i swear to god… " 

Franknen, for once, since has known him, was scared of Brad in that moment. He pulled off the frilly shirt like he was presenting himself, tilting his head to the side ashamed. He looked like some innocent girl going to third base for the first time with her boyfriend. Brad had to force himself to look away as he slid off the pink pencil skirt, Janet not even bothering to be decent, staring at his wide hips and creamy thighs as he wiggled off his clothes. She was too far gone. 

Brad led her to the bathroom to help clean her up, closing and locking the door behind them, not looking at his fiance.

" Janet, we have to get out of here...we need to get away from him… " he said calmly as he wrung out a warm rag, reaching over to wipe her face away from the grease paint and dirt. 

" I...i don't know if I can do that Brad...Hes...hes changed us Brad. Changed us in a way not even we could change each other in years of marriage... " Brad pulled away, hesitant and turned to clean out the rag.

" Dont talk like that. You're delirious, Janet…You know we can't stay with him…What could we do for him? He doesn't know how to live in our society. It goes against his nature. He's not human..." Janet was quiet, silenced by Brads logic, at least for now she was. 

Brad opened the door to Frank dressed In refular clothes, finding despite his more feminie build, he fit into some of Brads old clothes. Although, he still had his heels and sullied make up, Brad realizing that that was the best he was going to get. Janet was getting dressed when a knock came to the door.

" Once you're decent, master scott would like to see you downstairs! " A woman's voice rang out, and not one of them could deny how much it sounded like Columbia's cheery little tone. It made Franken's lip quiver and inhale deeply. Janet fought the urge to comfort him. 

Once they were ready, Brad led the way downstairs, holding Janet's hand, Everett sitting in the living room, the fire raging in front of him. He looked up at the three of them and motioned towards the couch.

" sit… " they all obeyed him, Brad moving Janet away from the middle and placing himself there, a hand covering hers. 

" This experience is something all of us will have to live with for the reminder of our days...but we must not tell another soul about it...is that understood? " They all looked at each other and then to Frankenfurter, Everet pointing at him in an accusing manor.

" And you...I don't know what to do with you… " 

Franken put his hands in front of himself, shifting awkwardly " I don't know what to do with myself either Scotty… " he breathed, looking up at him through dark brown lashes " So I guess you're stuck with me- " 

" absolutely not! " Everet cried out, making frankenfurter pout

" But Scottie...Is it because of that one time at the Leading Scientist's dinner party~? " He said with a teasing grin, scott flushing and slamming his hands against the arms of his wheelchair, Brad and Janet very confused at the implications 

" No! Its because when my colleagues come and visit me I don't want you parading around and exposing yourself as an extraterrestrial! " He called out, Franken shifting his shoulders with a pout, leaning back.

" Well then what are you going to do with me? Lock me in a basement? " he asked, pursing his lips out and criss crossing his legs on the couch. Everet seemed to consider it for a moment when Franken shot out 

" Don't you dare! " 

" Do you have any ideas?! The closest thing we can do is either hide you or kill you, but I'm not letting the American government ensnare you and dissecting you! " Everet shouted, Frankenfurter rolling his eyes 

" Oh yeah, like you're not *dying* to see what my insides look like? " Everett flushed and rolled his eyes

" No, because i am not barbaric… " 

Janet and Brad sat there for a second, awkwardly, Janet's hand slipping into Brad's own. Brad looked over to expect her to be gazing up at him with those soft doe eyes of hers. Instead, she had them fixed on Frank, her fingers twitching as if she wanted to hold his hand as well…

Brad sighed and puffed out his chest " We can hide him until you know what to do with him " 

The three of them looked over in surprise, a collective " What?! " filling the room, making brad flinch back a little, but quickly perked back up 

" We'll keep him at home for a while until you know what to do with him. We'll keep him safe as long as he behaves " he said with a little smile. It was the calmness and the lack of unwillingness that made their heads spin. Franken was the first to speak up, grinning at him as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, smacking a kiss on his cheek 

" I knew you would come around eventually, Brad~ " he said and put a leg over his lap. Brad tisked and pushed him off. 

" I said if you behaved… " he growled and crossed his arms a little, his face softening a little when he looked back over, sighing through his nose. Everett rubbed his chin gently 

" Well...If you the three of you agree to it as well...i assume it's the best bet. But stay here for tonight. It's rainy and cold out there and i don't want you to get into an accident. I'll get a cab for the three of you and call a tow for you as well. I saw your car while i was driving on the way to frankenfurter estate " Franken seemed to visibly deflate at the mention of his once beautiful home, janet putting a gentle hand on franken's shoulder soothingly. He sighed and put a hand on top of hers, closing his eyes gently. Brad stood and took Janet's hand " We should go to bed… " He said and rubbed her shoulders. Janet nodded and leaned into Brad sleepily. 

Frankenfurter looked up with longing eyes, wishing to hold and be held so tenderly like that. He shook his head and bowed away from the sight, finding he sight was too much for him at the moment. Janet and Brad went upstairs, the maid that sounded like Frank's past fling leading him to his room. 

Janet and Brad couldn't sleep...They couldn't sleep because of the gentle sobbing of the said alien in the next room...

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been working on this since March, I just finnished it, i am such a goblin. 
> 
> But i am getti g back into it so expect chapters to be pretty fluid, if not a little late


End file.
